gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jim Fitzgerald.
thumb|250px :"Com isso, poderíamos tomar os Anjos da Morte fora do negócio por um longo, longo tempo." - Jim Fitzgerald James "Jim" Fitzgerald é um personagem de Grand Theft Auto IV, aparecendo em GTA IV como um personagem menor e em The Lost and Damned como um deuteragonista. Ele é o melhor amigo de Johnny Klebitz. História Início da vida Jim Fitzgerald nasceu e foi criado em Acter, Alderney, assim como a maioria dos outros membros do The Lost MC. De acordo com Clay Simons, Jim era uma vez um fuzileiro naval dos EUA já em 1981 (Quando ele teria 18), mas foi expulso, uma reivindicação que Jim não comentou. Jim também se casou com uma mulher chamada Jackie em um tempo não especificado. Embora ele age a distância com sua esposa ao falar com outros membros perdidos, Jim demonstrou que ele realmente ama e se preocupa com ela durante as conversas com Johnny quando sozinho, por exemplo, em Liberty City Choppers. The Lost MC A ficha criminal de Jim remonta a 1987, quando ele foi preso por agressão, aos 24 anos. Ele era provavelmente um membro da The Lost nessa altura. Como ele trabalhou seu caminho até a partir de uma perspectiva de um alto membro da quadrilha, duas acusações de roubo seguido nos próximos seis anos. Mais tarde, ele conheceu Billy Grey e Johnny Klebitz, que eram amigos de infância do outro e ambos começaram a estilos de vida criminosas muito agressivos em apenas 16 anos. Jim tornou-se amigos muito próximos com Johnny, que era 11 anos mais jovem e provavelmente o viam como um modelo a seguir. Ele via Billy, no entanto, como muito tolo e nunca se tornou tão bem ligado a ele. Apesar de sua idade jovem, Billy e Johnny trilharam seu caminho até tornar-se presidente e vice-presidente, respectivamente, do grupo. Jim era perfeitamente a favor disso (Pelo menos com Johnny) e não tinha inveja dele ter crescido tanto, e tornou-se o tesoureiro do grupo, bem como um conselheiro não-oficial para Johnny. Tanto ele como Johnny se opunham à guerra com os Angels of Death, uma gangue de motoqueiros rivais dos The Lost, que remonta a 1982 e foi reacendeu sob a liderança de Billy, mas cumprida por lealdade. Ele foi preso em 1999 e 2005 para cozinhar metanfetamina e furto, respectivamente, e sua esposa Jackie tinha um bebê em torno do mesmo tempo. Em 2003, Billy foi preso por heroína e foi enviado para a reabilitação, durante o qual Johnny tornou-se presidente interino da gangue. Billy tinha sido excessivamente violento com a AOD, incluindo um incidente em que ele colocou Joe Jon em coma, que dirigiu Johnny para dar de Billy Revenant moto para a AOD como uma oferta de paz. ''The Lost and Damned'' Em 2008, Billy voltou da reabilitação e tornou-se presidente novamente, e Jim/Johnny não gostavam da maneira como Billy estava tomando a gangue. Johnny e Jim decidiu ir pessoalmente fazer algum trabalho na missão Liberty City Choppers onde eles roubam bicicletas das bicicletas dos Angels of Death (Que podem ser exportados para os lotes de dinheiro). Policiais corruptos depois exigir dinheiro ou eles vão informar o LCPD, eles são eliminados em Bad Cop Gota. Como a heroína de Lost MC roubou foi revelado a pertencer aos Tríads em Algonquin, eles concordaram em vendê-lo de volta para eles por um preço menor. O negócio dá errado, as Tríads roubam a heroína, mas não dão o dinheiro e, apesar de Jim e Johnny fugirem, Billy é mostrado ser preso. Isso faz com que mais e mais tensão contra The Lost e provoca Brian Jeremy e as pessoas do seu lado a sairem. Jim introduz Johnny às Riders Uptown e dá-lhe bombas para destruir mais AOD Vans na missão Hit the Pipe, ele ajuda à Johnny acabar com os capangas de Brian no final. Em seguida, usando a ajuda de Ray Boccino, dá a localização de Johnny Brian para que ele possa finalmente confrontá-lo. Depois disso, muitas vezes, Jim mandou mensagens à Johnny para chamar Terry e Clay como um reforço em algumas missões. Em The Lost and Damned, Jim é um dos bons amigos de Johnny, você pode sair com e Johnny pode fazer uma chamada para Jim para organizar uma arma carregada para ser deixado em um canto no segundo andar de The Lost MC Clubhouse, mas depois de sua morte, você é incapaz de chamá-lo para sair ou organizar uma arma na sede do clube. Morte Logo depois, Jim ajuda Johnny roubar diamantes (Ligando-o com alguns dos contatos em Broker) em ordens de Ray Boccino que usa Klebitz e Niko Bellic para, eventualmente, fazer um negócio com os diamantes. Klebitz rouba o dinheiro e foge a multidão e os espiões de Ray, em seguida, dá o dinheiro para Jim, anunciando sua traição de Ray. Mais tarde, Klebitz será mandou uma mensagem por Ray (Usando o telefone de Fitzgerald) dizendo-lhe para encontrar Jim no restaurante de Ray. Quando ele chega lá na missão Was It Worth It?, Ray revela ter sequestrado Jim Fitzgerald e está fazendo um de seus capangas torturá-lo com um maçarico, exigindo informações sobre onde o dinheiro e os diamantes que Johnny roubou de Ray. Jim não disse nada, depois de alguns argumentando, e Johnny e ele fogem, matando os capangas que torturavam Jim. Johnny é perseguido por 4 ondas de assassinos da máfia em diferentes pontos em toda a cidade, e consegue matá-los. Ray diz à Niko Bellic para matar Jim Fitzgerald no Grand Theft Auto IV missão No Way on Subway, depois de uma perseguição de moto, Jim e seu amigo motociclista são mortos. Ashley Butler anuncia isso para Johnny no final de sua batalha máfia. Após sua morte, sua imagem está pendurado na Perdido do memorial do clube na parede. Johnny disse depois de Jim que ele era a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com a turma e "o homem que tudo o que queria ser." Johnny diz que ele vai enviar dinheiro para esposa e filho de Jim, ele deve-lhes muito, e muito mais. Na única missão do jogo, onde Jim está morto em sua época, Johnny anunciou que desejava Jim estava lá para ver seus eventos. Missões ''GTA IV'' *No Way on Subway (Morto) ''The Lost and Damned'' *Clean and serene *Angels in America *It's War *Liberty City Choppers (Chefe) *Bad Cop (Chefe) *Action/Reaction *Gang War *I Want One of Thisdesses (Voz/Chefe) *Cursed this Shit *Hit the Pipe (Chefe) *Bad Standing (Chefe) *Diamonds in the Rough (Voz) *Was It Worth It? (Morte não-vista) Assassinatos *'Ray Goon' - Assassinado por torturá-lo e para escapar do porão de Drusilla.﻿ Curiosidades *Em GTA IV, Jim parece completamente diferente - ele é caucasiano e careca. Isto é confirmado através de uma imagem em arquivos do jogo. No entanto, este modelo de personagem também aparece na cena final do artigo do coletor ao lado do rendition TLAD de Jim. Este é apenas um pequeno erro feito pela Rockstar Games. *Por dentro da internet do jogo, depois que Jim é morto, é relatado que o LCPD foram capazes de identificar o corpo de Jim, mas estavam "lutando para identificar o outro". Ele diz isso porque o outro motociclista colide com o trem, assim, tornando-o praticamente impossível identificá-lo, apesar do fato de que ele pode ser morto antes de colidir com o trem. *Jim é o único no jogo que está disponível em uma mesa Yankee caminhão. *Jim tem uma tatuagem da palavra espanhola "consuerte", que significa "consolo", em seu pescoço. O jogador pode ver isso, se você aumentar o zoom com um rifle sniper ou celular se Jim morre em uma missão ou Gang War. *Jim é chamado de "o Fitz", possivelmente uma variante de "The Fonz" de Happy Days. Johnny, por vezes, o chama de "James", mas geralmente Jim. Embora ele é introduzido por os créditos de abertura como "Jimmy", ninguém o chama de Jimmy no jogo. *Endereço de e-mail de Jim é jimfitz@LOSTMC.com *As cores de Jim são muito originais para os outros membros perdidos, ele não usa ou um colete jeans ou uma jaqueta de couro. Ele também usa calças camo esportes e marrom Hinterland botas. *Dublador do Jim, Chris McKinney, é muito parecido com seu personagem. *No primeiro trailer, Jim não estava usando uma bandana. Galeria 1707916-jimfitzgerald tlad.jpg|Jim fitzgerald em The Lost and Damned. No_Way_on_the_Subway2.jpg|Jim em GTA IV (Créditos Na Imagem). iv_tlad_jim_fitzgerald.jpg|Jim Beta. 1361202383_jimfitz.png|Versão original de Jim no GTA IV conseguido por Modificações. Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Motoqueiros Categoria:Personagens Falecidos Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens da Era HD